When Lucy Changed
by LymeJuice
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia has left Fairy Tail, the reason is unknown. During the time she was gone, she had met Sumshico, the 'last' dragon on Earthland. She forced him to train her, and the more she learned, her sanity dropped drastically. The story starts, as her life, changed. Now you tell author. Was it for better? Or for worse?
1. Beginning

"Hello! My name is Lucy Heartfillia and my magic is the Psycho Dragon Slayer trained by none other than Sumshico the Insane or as I like to call it Psycho Dragon! Can I join your guild?" Lucy said to her wall. Ever since she left Fairy Tail and started training with Sumshico, she had gone...a TAD bit...insane... It has been about 3 years since she left and the young 18 year old girl who only used Celestial Spirits was gone! And the new 21 year old girl...no...WOMAN!, who used TWO different magics was in her place. Sounds odd talking like there are two of yourself doesn't it?

"Lucy! Come out here right now. I wish to speak to you!" A dragon roared out.

"Coming Sumshico! I mean..Father!" Lucy quickly yelled back. She ran out of her small hut and made her way to her foster dragon father or her FDF.

"What do you want father?"

"I want you to do a very special mission for me" Sumshico said in a hushed voice. Lucy had a slight sparkle in her eyes.

"Mission? Well tell me the mission already! Will it be fighting bandits? Or killing a savage beast that's attacking a village? Or-" Lucy was cut off by the roaring laughter of her FDF "What? What's so funny?"

"The mission is just to go get me fresh milk! I ran out yesterday!" Sumshico spoke. Lucy's eye twitched as rage built up inside of her.

"Really Dad? You got me all hyped up...FOR A GLASS OF STINKIN MILK!" Lucy yelled furiously at the dragon. After venting her anger towards the dragon she marched off towards the nearest town for the milk. She was sure to get 10 milk cartons this time. At the most, it would probably last the dragon a week and two days at the most. Lucy walked down the steep hill, and almost tripped because of a root sticking out of the ground. "Shit..." She swore. When she reached the town, she headed towards a small lacrima station and entered it to retrieve her milk. As she bought the 10 milk cartons, the cashier sweatdropped and had a questioning look on his face, but brushed it aside and scanned the milk cartons.

"Is that all miss?" The cashier asked when he wad done scanning the milk. Lucy quickly nodded, not using eye contact, as she was known to be the 'accomplice' to Sumshico. The cashier bagged her items with a great struggle and gave them to her.

"Have a nice day miss!"

"Thank you!" Lucy spoke. She started out of the store when she bumped into two people.

"Oi! Watch where you're going!" A voice spoke out from above. Lucy had to look up to see who was speaking to her, due to her small figure. She took a few steps backwards and stared in shock.

"Sting? Is that you?" Lucy spoke in a hushed voice filled with shock.

"The one and only!" Sting spoke proudly of himself.

"And I assume that where ever you go...three are sure to follow correct?" Lucy smartassed the male in front of her.

"Wha?"

"Indeed you are correct Lucy," A voice spoke out from behind sting. "But only partial. Frochee and Lector are outside because apparently pets aren't aloud in the store."

"Seriously Rogue?" Sting said disappointingly. Lucy simply giggled.  
 _'Lucy's giggles sounds amazing and perfect...heck, SHE looks amazing! And from what I have seen before she is amazing...I think I'm- NO STING! you can't let yourself think that!'_ Sting thought

"So where are you- Wait...why is your guild symbol not on your arm?" Lucy asked curiously yet cautiously. Rogue cringed at the question.

"Sting? Would you like to answer this question?" Rogue asked, while cringing. Sting obviously didn't want to answer the question, but he tried anyways.

"Follow me." Sting grabbed Lucy's arm and led her outside.

"Im kinda forced to when you're set on dragging me." Lucy retorted, being practically dragged by Sting. Rogue quickly following after. "Okay the reason that we don't have our guild symbol is because we quit our guild."

"EHHHH?" Lucy shrieked "YOU LEFT YOUR GUILD?" Stings hand zipped up to her mouth.

"Shhh!" Sting hissed. The sensitivity of the subject seemed high at the moment.

"WHY DID YOU TELL ME TO BE QUIET? I WILL PUT YOU 36 FEET UNDER!" Lucy yelled.

"I'm pretty sure that's not how the saying goes..." Rogue deadpanned.

"Oh whatever!"

"Will you please...you know what I'm not even gonna try!" Sting cried out. Lucy simply started a conversation with the wall, being medically insane, it seemed kinda normal to the blonde.

"Why hello there ! Wanna a strawberry Mellon ice cream lemon pancake?" Lucy held up Lector by the tail. Sting and Rogue looked at Lucy in a perplexed way. All of a sudden, Lucy started stumbling around like she was drunk.

 _ **'LUCY GET HOME RIGHT NOW!'**_ Lucy heard inside her head.

"OH CRAP!" Lucy ran off with the milk. She ran up the steep hill, her stamina being high, she could run great distances without getting fatigued. Lucy was oblivious to the blonde and black haired males behind her.

"DAD~! IM BACK! AND I GOT THE MILK,"Lucy held up the bag with the milk in it and a dark red cat, with a cerulean jacket. "and a cat?" Lucy soon heard panting from behind her.

"LECTOR! WHERE ARE YOUU?"

"STING-KUN! HELP MEE! THIS BLONDIE STOLE ME!" The cat yelled. Lucy winced at the yell.

"Shut up cat!" Lucy yelled in rage at the cat.

Sting was running up the hill when he saw Lucy and Lector but when he got closer he saw a dragon. He stopped and stared. Rogue who was close behind stopped and saw the dragon, while dropping Froche.

"Holy Mother Of Wesilogila...WHAT? A FREAKIN-" Sting was cut off.

"SUMSHICO!" Lucy yelled. She dropped the bag of milk and ran over to the dragon and huggled him.

"You know the dragon?" Rogue said shocked. Lucy nodded.

"You, my good sirs, are looking at the Insanity Dragon and," she gestured to the dragon then to herself "The Insanity Dragon Slayer! But Sumshico like to call me The Psycho Dragon Slayer"  
Rogue and Sting shared glances before yelling out,

"DRAGON!" Then, they passed out.


	2. Homely Battle

LUCYS POV  
I heard two people yell "DRAGON" I instantly had a facepalm.

"Really?" I deadpanned. "Wait, did I tell them that I was a dragon slayer?"

"Blondie, when did you become a dragon slayer? I bet Sting-Kun is way better!" Lector boasted about his friend.

"Oi! I bet Sting isn't a fourth generation!" I countered. Lector and Froche tilted their heads in confusion. I sighed and explained with an annoyed look on my face. When I concluded my explanation, I looked over to Sting and Rogue. I sighed and brought them to a small shack, made of large pieces of wood, cut up into smaller pieces. A few hours later, Sting and Rogue woke up.

"Huh? Where are we?" Sting asked to the air. I giggled. ' _You seem like me but you haven't even met the dragon!'_ I thought.

"You are in my house!" I puffed my chest out in pride. Sting and Rogue just stared at me in confusion, then their faces morphed into ones of laughter. Then they started to crack up.

"HOUSE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA THIS, HAHAHA ISNT, HAHAHA EVEN A, HAHA HOUSE." They said between laughs.

"Is there something wrong with it?" I asked nicely but I had a dark aura surrounding me. Sting and Rogue just recoiled in fear.

"LUCY!" A dragon yelled "ARE THE CHILDREN OF WESSILIOGIA AND SKIADRUM AWAKE YET?"

"YEAH THEY ARE DAD!" I yelled back. Sting, Froche, Lector, and Rogue just stared at me oddly

"What?"

"Did you just..." Sting started

"Call the dragon dad? Yeah...so?" I finished for him. Rogue had a look of shock on his face. Froche waddled up to me and hugged my legs. The cat looked up at me and smiled. Lector stood beside Sting, mumbling about how Sting was better than me.

"Shut up weaklings." I huffed.

"Weaklings? Us? How funny! You wont even be able to defeat me." Sting boasted.

"Sting-kun is best!" Lector cheered on Sting. I mumbled a spell and my hand morphed into a scaled, dragon hand, and I slammed my fist into the male blond's face. Rogue looked at me in shock.

"I have got to learn that."

~~~~~4 YEARS LATER~~~~~

NATSUS POV  
It's been 7 years since Lucy left. No one knows why but she did. Levy keeps on blaming herself as the reason Lucy left but I disagree. The guild has been more quiet and Team Natsu has been changed to Team Lucy. Ice Princess, Erza, Wendy, Happy, Carla and I have been looking for her everyday. The rest of the guild gave up but they are all still depressed. I sighed a breath I didn't even know that I was holding in, then I smelled it. Cherries and cherry blossoms. I had never smelled this scent. It seemed to have a hit of vanilla. I got up quickly and I looked around the guild. I saw Gajeel and Wendy standing up too. Then the doors opened and a blinding light shown in but 3 shadows were cast inside the guild. I saw Gajeel growling at the shadows. Then a voice piped up.

"Where is your guild master?" A girlish voice spoke breaking the silence.

"The master is in his office." Mirajane said pointing to Gramps' office. The person that still had their hood on walked up the stairs. The other 2 hood-heads following close behind. I saw a girlish hand, with slight green scales, leave the cloak to knock on the door.

"Come in" Gramps' spoke and the 3 hood-heads walked into the office.

~~~~~LUCYS POV~~~~~

"Master?" I spoke pulling down my hood. Makorov was surprised tears were slowly falling down his face.

"M-my child!" Master flung himself at me crying.

"Whoa old man calm down." Sting said still wearing his hood.

"Who might you be?" Master said perplexed at the two hooded people in his office. Rogue pulled down his hood then pulled off Stings hood.

"Sting...and Rogue? Last time I saw you, you were hating Fairy Tail! Why are you here?"

"We are here because we left Sabertooth."

"Why?"

"Even I don't know that and I trained with them for 4 years!" I yelled. Everyone stared at me. I blushed of embarrassment.

"And we want to join Fairy Tail." Rogue stated

"Fro thinks so too!" A voice said coming from Rogues cloak. A shake could be seen from Stings cloak. Makorov stood there surprised. Froche and Lector came out of the cloaks.

"We would like to join! If Blondie-chan is going to join..." Lector said timidly. Everyone in the room just stared at me waiting for an answer.

"What do you think we came here for?" I said happily

"YES! WE'RE GONNA JOIN FAIRY TAIL!" Sting said a bit too enthusiastically.

"What is your magic my children?" Master said curiously.

"We all have the same magic!" Lector said.

"I'm sorry, say it again?" Makorov said.

"We all have the same magic!" Sting repeated for Lector.

"WHAT?!" Master yelled "HOW MANY MAGICS DO YOU HAVE?"

"Not so loud master!" Sting said, rubbing his ear.

"We have 5 magics each" Rogue explained "The magics are; Light Dragon Slayer, Shadow Dragon Slayer, Celestial Magic, Ariea, and Insane Dragon Slayer." Master seemed deep in thought.

"I know that Sting has the Light, Rogue with the shadow, the exeeds with Ariea, Lucy with Celestial, but who tought you the Insane Dragon Slayer?"

"Me!" I said cheerfully. Master was surprised.

"What generation?"

"Fourth Generation!"

"WHAT?" A voice yelled from outside the door. Master opened the door to see Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Happy, and Romeo standing at the door, Natsu with the face of someone who just yelled, 'WHAT?' I saw Natsu's gaze move to meet my gaze.

"LUCY!" Natsu yelled glomping me "LUCE I MISSED YOUUUUU"

"Well hello there little padiwan!" I said with a Yoda accent.

"What? ANYWAYS... LUCE FIGHT ME!" Natsu yelled in my ears.

"SHUSH NATSU!"

"Aye..."

"But why not? Sure I'll fight you!" I spoke exidedly , pushing Natsu off of me. Natsu grabbed my arm and ran outside.

"I'll show you how much I've improved Luce!"

"As will I Young Padiwan!" I stated with a Yoda Accent.

NORMAL POV

"FIRE DRAGONS LAVA SCREECH!" Natsu yelled at Lucy and lava was spewing out of his mouth! She sweat dropped. The attack hit Lucy head on.

"I WIN!" But as the dust cleared, you could see Lucy eating the lava, and everyone but Sting, Rogue, Lector, and Froche was gawking at Lucy.

"MY TURN! DIZZYING HAZE OF THE PSYCHO DRAGON!" A odd greenish sliver mush came flowing out of Lucy's mouth and when it hit Natsu he was just stumbling around like a idiot.

"INSANITY WING SLASH!" Lucy yelled again but Natsu dodged the attack.

"The hell, Luce! How did you do that?" Natsu yelled at the mage who was battling him

"INSANITY WINGS!" Lucy screamed. You could see the horror stretched across Natsu's face as Lucy started to sprout wings and begin to fly

"Hey, what's up?" Lucy said ever so calmly. Natsu fainted after that.

"HELL YES LUCE!" Sting yelled at Lucy "YOU BEAT HIM!"

"NO WAY! I NEVER NOTICED!" Lucy yelled sarcasticly, back flying towards the ground, landing and her wings disappearing

"YOU WANNA GO?" Sting yelled. _'On a date?'_ He added in his head.

Lucy just punched him in the face  
"SHADDUP!" Lucy walked over to Natsu's unconscious body and picked him up "HEY ROGUE!"

"WHAT?" He yelled back

"YOU WANT A NATSU DOLL?"

"THE HELL LUCY! DO YOU NOT KNOW ME?"  
The whole guild sweatdropped

"OF COURSE I WANT A NATSU DOLL!"

"HOLD UP! I'M PUTING MAKEUP ON HIM!" Lucy yelled again, putting makeup on Natsu's face.

"DONE!" She walked over to Rogue and plopped Natsu on his feet and Rogue began to fake fangirl.

"OMG THE FAMOUS SALADMANDER IS AT MY FEET! OH MY GOSH, LUCY DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS?"

"No." Lucy sarcastically deadpanned.

"HE LOVES ME!" Rogue began to squeal in fake joy as Lucy and Sting just cracked up. After a few minuets of that passed Lucy realized.

"WE DONT HAVE OUR GUILD MARKS!"

 _ **Also Fairy Tail does not belong to me if it did then, Mirajane would have made her ships Cannon.**_  
 _ **Star Wars doesn't belong to me ;-; I cri evri teim.**_


	3. Guild Marks

"WE HAVENT GOTTEN OUR MARKS!" Lucy shrieked. Sting and Rogue realized that also.

"MIRA!" Rogue yelled "WHERE IS THINE GUILD STAMPER?" Mira looked at him with a look of confusion. Sting started to crack up

"What?" Mira questioned

"It's just that...you look like Lucy when she has her 'moments' " Sting stated. The best thing you know, Sting is lying on the floor unconscious with a shoe lying next to his face, and a fuming Lucy

"YOU SHOULD KNOW WHAT NOT TO SAY!"

"Anyways...can we have our guild marks now?" Rogue spoke up

"Ah yes!" Mira grabbed the stamp and walked over to the 3 (Lector and Froche already had their guild marks.. ;-; sorry for not saying that) "Lucy where would you like your stamp?" Lucy pointed to her left collarbone

"Could I have the stamp in Orange?" Mira stamped the stamp where she wanted and it was orange with a red color swirling around it

"That's odd...that's never happened before...Lucy...you wouldn't happen to know 3 or more magics...right?" Mira questioned

"Nope! Nopedy nope nope! No way like...no" Lucy said oh-so-suspiciously

"Oh well! Rogue where would you like your stamp?"

"I want it where Lucy-sama's stamp is but in black" Mira stamped it there but it had a gray swirling around it

"Do either of you know where Sting would want it?"

"Yeah! He would want it on his face..like smack-dab in the middle, and in the color...PINK! Yeah..pink!" Lucy said. Mira shrugged and stamped it there. Once again it had a swirling color of purple. Sting woke up from his slumber and yelled,

"LUCE! WANNA GO ON A MISSION WITH ME AND ROGUE ?" The whole guild tensed up when he said the name Luce. Natsu shot awake.

"Who..called...Lucy...by...MY NICKNAME FOR HER?" Everyone looked at Sting.

"What are you talking about Natsu? No one said my nickname! You must be going insane! Especially with that insane dragon rawr I pulled off on yo face!" Lucy said confidently

"Oh yeah...must be..anyways.. Luce, wanna go on a mission with Team Natsu, like old times?" Lucy looked at the table with Team Natsu at it, Erza was eating her cake, Happy talking it up with Carla, Wendy reading a scroll on dragon slaying, and Gray...staring at Lucy with confusion, passion and regret.

"NO! LUCY-SAMA MUST STAY WITH ME!" Rogue said grabbing hold of Lucy and hugging her tightly to his chest (ROLU FANS GO WILD!)

"Yeah...Rogue kinda acts like my older brother at sometimes...(ROLU fans sulk in the corner)" Lucy started out.

"More like all the time" Sting stated.

"Shush child let Mama speak" Lucy said

"Mama?" The whole guild thought

"Anyways...I promised the twin dorks here that I would go on a mission with them as soon as we joined the guild." Lucy said

"Hey..where is my guild stamp anyways..." Sting said. Wendy walked over and gave him a mirror. "LUCY!"

"Hey, what's up?" Lucy said smoothly

"I will murder your soul."

"YOUR GONNA HAVE TO CATCH ME FIRST! INSANITY WINGS!" Lucy grew wings at that moment and the whole guild was in shock. Lucy flew up in the air "YOU CANT CATCH ME NYA NYA NA NYA NYA!"

"LUCY HEARTFILLIA YOU COME DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW SO I CAN MURDER YOUR SOUL!"

"NO!" Lucy yelled. While Sting was turned away, Lucy flew towards a column and hid.

"LUCY WHERE IS YOUR SHRIVELED UP TINY SOUL OF YOURS?" Sting yelled out to the guild

"YOULL HAVE TO FIND MEEEEEEEEE!" Lucy said from behind a pillar

"I CAN SEEEEEE YOUUUUUUUUU NOWWW!"

"WHAT?" Lucy yelled leaving her hiding spot "THE HELL ROGUE? WHY YOU TELL HIM?"

"BUT I DIDN'T!"

"What?" Lucy said confused then she saw Sting running towards her

"I SEEEEEE YOUUUU LUSHEEEEEEEEEEE!" Sting said insanely

"NUUUUUUUU" Lucy flailed her arms as Sting tackled her

"I GOT YOU! ROGUE GIVE ME MARKER!"

"NUUUUUUU!" The guild sweatdropped

"No I shan't give you a marker"

"YOU SHALL BE PUNISHED TOO!"

"ELFMANN SAVEEEE MEEEEEE I'LL GIVE YOU AS MANY JEWELS AS YOU WANT, BUT JUST HELP MEEEE!" Lucy said despitely

"Hello everyone! I'm back!" A cheerful voice rang through the guild

"Levy?"

"Lu-chan?"

"LEVY-CHAN! STING IS RAPING MEEEEEEE!"

"WHAT?"

"NO IM NOT!"

"SOLID SCRIPT: PUNISHMENT TARGET; STING EDUCLIFE!"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!" Sting spazed out and fell unconscious and fell face first into Lucy's cleavage

"ROGUE! GET THIS FAT LARD OFF OF ME"

"Yes Lucy-sama" Rogue yanked Sting off of Lucy's chest. Lucy hopped up and ran over to Levy

"LEVY-CHANNNN I MISSED YOUUUUUUUU!" Lucy said happily

"Lucy-sama..."

"What?"

"Your wings..." Lucy had a perplexed look on her face. Then she looked at her back

"Ohhhhhhhh that...oh...OH...OH!" Lucy made her wings disappear

"THE HECK?" Levy shouted

"Heehehehehe Levy guess what?"

"What?"

"I finished my story!"

"REALLY?" Levy tackled Lucy and begged her to give her the story "WAIT! Is there a sequel?"

"Ye-yeah...PLEASE DONT HURT ME!" Lucy covered her face in protection

"OH MY GOSH! GIVE MEEEEEEEEE!"

"TIS NOT BE DONE"

"CALM DOWN!" A person yelled. They had a dark aura

"He-hey Erza...w-what's u-up?" Levy said nervously as she got up

"Whats up Erza?" Lucy said ever-so-calmly

"Hello there Lucy. Would you like a piece of cake?" Erza said, smiling. Lucy was shocked to hear that Erza was going to share her cake with a girl who disappeared for 7 years.

"Indeed I would because SOMEONE ate all the food on the train" Lucy glared at Sting's passed out body. She walked over to the table with the cake and sat down. Erza gave her a slice of cake. "Why thank you!" Lucy dug in and finished the cake.

"Lucy-sama, shall we go on the mission?" Rogue asked

"Oh yeah! Sure!" Lucy walked over to Sting and grabbed his collar and dragged him to the mission board

"Hm...Monster...no...Demon...no...Dragon...n-WHAT WHAT? ROGUE GET YO ASS OVER HERE AND LOOK AT THIS MISSON!"

"Yes Lucy-sama" Rogue said scurrying over to Lucy and Sting "blah blah Dragon blah blah forest blah blah blah...SUMSHICO?"


	4. The First Quest!

"SUMSHICO?"

"What's the old fart doing now?"

"Seems as if he has been..OH MY GOD REALLY?"

"What!?"

"HE IS RAMPAGING THROUGH TOWN BECAUSE HE DOESNT HAVE ME TO GET HIM HIS MILK!"

"WHAT?"

"I KNOW RIGHT!"

"Um...Luce? Mind tellling the guild what's going on?" Natsu spoke up interrupting the trio's conversation

"Oh yeah! Well apparently my dad is rampaging through the town of Urikana, because I'm not there to get him, his milk."

"But your dad died!" Gray spoke up. Lucy glared at him.

"No way dipshit!" Lucy said sarcasticly. "I'm talking about Sumshico! My foster father!"

"Is he a human?" Levy asked

"Well...more or less..." Natsu grabbed the request.

"A DRAGON? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HILARIOUS JOKE LUCE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Lucy glared at Natsu and grabbed the request.

"Mira I wish to go on this job." She spoke kindly to the barmaid.

"Of course Lucy! Is anyone going with you?"

"Duh my team!" Team Natsu perked up at this comment

"Team Natsu?"

"No Sting and Rogue! They are my team." Team Natsu had a look of shock on their face. Everyone but Gray.

"Probably needs them to protect her weak, slutty little body.." Gray murmured

"EXCUSE ME?" A yell echoed through the guild. Gray looked up from to table to be faced with a pissed off Lucy emiting a dark aura. Gray seemed unfazed.

"Nothing..." he said "...slut..."

"OH YOU WANT TO GO? YOU WANNA GO? ROGUE HOLD MY HOOPS!" Lucy took off her earrings. Froche, Lector, Sting and Rogue were terrified now.

"Um...what's up with the faces?" Levy asked.

"Well her earrings are her power limmitaters and if she takes them off then she is getting serious." Levy had a face of shock.

"REGULAS IMPACT!" Lucy shouted. A blinding light came out of Lucy's fist as she punched Gray. Gray seemed amused. Lucy was a bit shocked. "I-it actually worked!"

Gray ignored the comment about her spell working. "So..you took the power from Loke eh? Didja throw away his key?" Lucy hit his head

"Baka! I would never do that! Gosh.. So insensitive..." Lucy rolled her eyes.

"ICE MAKE: BULLET!" Gray shouted catching Lucy off guard.

"ACK!" Lucy fell to the ground "THAT HURT ME GRAY! Waaaaaaah!" Lucy fake-cried exaggeratedly.

"STINGY-PRICK! ASSIST MEEEEEEEEEE!" Lucy yelled

"Of course she needs help..."

"UNISON RAID: LIGHT IN THE SHADOWS!" Sting and Lucy said at the same time (StiLu fans go wild).

"ARGHHH!" was the last thing Gray said before passing out.

Lucy jumped.

"WA-HOO!"

Everyone was shocked except Gray who was dragged here unconscious by Lucy for pissing off herself.

"YO! YALL COMING DOWN HERE OR WHAT?" Lucy yelled impatiently tapping her foot against the ground. They all just stood their, with mouths dropped.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- AHHHHHHH" Natsu started to crack up but then he was pulled down by a mysterious force, which turned out to be Lucy's whip.

"IF YOU DONT WANT THAT TO HAPPEN TO YOU THEN I WOULD SUGGEST GETTING DOWN HERE PRONTO!"

~~~~~TIME SKIPPPPPEH~~~~~

"YO! OLDIE? YOU HERE?" Lucy yelled out. A bunch of stomping was replied.

"YES THE SON OF IGNEEL, WESSLIOGIA, AND SKIADRUM IS HERE!"

"NO! I wish...BUT NO!"

"SHUT UP OLD MAN!" Lucy seemed as if she was talking to herself. Team Natsu sweatdropped.

"DAD JUST PUT DOWN THE BARIER AND I SHALL GO RETRIVE YOUR STUPID MILK!" A angered roar screeched out.

"SUMSHICO-SENSEI! I WILL GIVE A SACRIFICE! HOWS THAT?" Sting yelled glaring at Gray's passed out body.

"OH HECK YES!" Everyone was startled by the yell. A silvery green was shown, being all slimy-slime on a glass surface.

"YALL know that you could have broke it with the ice mage's bullets right?" The voice said in a, as-a-matter-of-factly way. Lucy started sprinting into the forest, screaming.

"LECTOR HELP ME KILL SUMSHICO!" Lector flew over to Lucy grabbing her back and using maxx speed.

-another short time skip cuz I want to!-

Erza's POV

After we caught up with Lucy, a dragon of massive size was snuggling next to Lucy and with her laughing. The dragon was a sort of milky green and with light and dark green swirls everywhere, and it seemed as if it was fading to a solid silver. There was no silver at the head but it faded to silver at the tail. It's shine was almost blinding. It's eyes were a sharp red with specks of orange here and there, and the wings were out-stretched, showing off the details of the wings. As I approached it I saw that the wings has glossy white feathers on it except for three of them. Their colors were Grey, Black, and Yellow.

"Excuse me sir. But by perchance did you happen to notice that three of your feathers are a different color than the rest?" The dragon looked up at me then at his wings. It let out a roaring laugh.

"Oil, Lucy you didn't tell me that the red-head was this noticeable!"

"Dad I did... Were you not listening?" Lucy started to clime up towards the dragon's ear "CAN YOU HEAR ME?" She yelled into the dragons ear.

"ACK!"


	5. Dragon Fights

"SUMSHICO! SHUSH OR I WILL TELL GRANDANEE THAT YOU- mfff" Lucys mouth was covered by a pale green hand.

"now Lucy...we dont need to finish that sentence now do we?" A low voice half growled half mummbled. Lucy nodded quickly

"miff mrff roo" Lucy said trying to pry the hand off her face. A roaring laugh came from the 2 others next to Lucy.

"That girl of yours really is one of em eh?" A male of about 30 with a red tone to his skin and scales up and down his arm.

'HAHAHAH! ASYLUM CANT KEEP HIS DAUGHTER UNDER CHECK HAHAHAH!" A male of the same age as the red toned dude but with a gray tone to his skin and pericings all across his face.

"YOU WANNA GO, METEL FACE?"

"I COULD TAKE YOU OUT ASYLUM!"

"Both of you STOP NOW! We are at the guild already" A tall female with long blue hair and a tint of light blue to her skin stopped the two from fighting. The 4 stopped at the doors of the guild.

"OYAHO MINNA!" Lucy shouted to everyone. Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy were in shock of who was behind Lucy.

"OI METALICA, IGNEEL, SUMSHICO STOP FIGHTING OR I WILL GO ALL DRAGON FORCE ON YO ASSES!"

"Yes miss Lucy..." The trio said in uniston.

"Thank you Grandeeny for not fighting." Lucy said calmly.

"LUCY-SAMA!" Rogue and Freed both said tackling Lucy.

* * *

 ** _Xx Flashback xX_**

* * *

 _"UGH! THERE ARE NO MORE BOOKS TO READ!" Freed yelled out angerly. Lucy just stood in shock of how much of a rampage Freed could cause over not having a new book._

 _"Freed, calm the fuck down."_

 _"I CANT! IVE READ ALL OF THE BOOKS I HAVE EVER SEEN!"_

 _"Then...Hm...OH I HAS AN IDEA!" Lucy said as she sprinted out of the guild, The Team Thunder God standing there puzzled look on their faces. A few hours later, Lucy came back with 36 jumbo sized wagons filled to the brim of books._

 _"OH FREEEEEEEEDDD!" Lucy called out. Freed came running out and have a small nosebleed at the heaven he was in._

 _"YASSSSSSS THANK YOU LUCY-SAMA!"_

 _And that's how Freed started to call Lucy, Lucy-sama._

* * *

 ** _Xx End Flashback xX_**

* * *

Lucy grunted as she was pushed to the ground by two forces. "Get off of me." She said, already annoyed by the few dragons behind her. Freed's eyes widened and quickly got off of Lucy. He stood up quickly and bowed to Lucy.

"Apologies Lucy-sama. I didn't mean to push you to the ground in such a manner." Lucy smiled at his apology.

"Its okay Freed. It would be better if Rogue would stop smelling my boobs." Lucy said, smiling. A warm liquid ran down her boobs. "E-eh..." She grabbed a fist-full of Rogue's hair and pulled his head up. Blood was running down his nose and across her boobs. "Great! Now I have bloody boobs! Great..." Lucy sighed. She pushed Rogue's fainted body off of her and requested Grandeeny to heal him. She nodded and went straight to work. Lucy sighed and got up and grabbed Metalicana's jacket to wipe off the blood on her boobs.

"Hey!" He growled. Lucy glared down the metal man. He backed off. "I want it pressed and cleaned when I get that back.." He mumbled.

"And I want periods to never be a thing! But will that happen? No." She smirked.

Natsu interrupted their conversation with an idiotic question, oblivious to the 4 human-dragons behind her. One of them being the dragon he's looked for all his life.

"Lucy! What's..." Natsu started. He sniffed the air. "Igneel's scent? The smell of iron and...flowers?" Lucy's facial expression was flat.

"I dunno...its probs because I have IGNEEL AND METALICA AND GRANDEENY AND SUMSHICO!...doofus..." Lucy said plainly.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"

-time skip because I'm bored-

"IM BORED!" Sting yelled

"NO DIP SHIT!" Rouge yelled back.

"WHERE IS LUCY?" Sting yelled.

"TRAINING WITH LE-" Rouge was cut off "SHUT THE EFF UP! YOU ARE RIGHT NEXT TO EACHOTHER! DONT HAVE TO YELL!" Gray shouted, having his eardrums almost blasted.

"You wanna go betch?" Rouge said standing up and walking over to Gray, sticking his chest near his face.

-while with Lucy-

"SHADOW DRAGON ROAR!"

"SOLID SCRIPT: DEFLECT!"

"Ouf!" Lucy flew back, being hit with her own attack, breaking the wall. Thus flying into the main guild hall.

"OMG LU-CHAN!" Levy screamed. She ran over and stopped the music. The guild hall was in shreds thanks to Gray, Rouge and Lucy. Black ice and normal ice littered the ground leading to a massive hole in the wall. "Solid Script: Heal!" Levy whispered/yelled. Lucy sat up in an instant, yelling:

"NO !"

"What?" Levy asked. Lucy fell back over, looking dead. Something started to glow below Lucy's eye. A dice tattoo shimmered on. Her arms, hair, chest area glowed with a dark shimmer. Tattoos also started to appear. On her left arm, a deck of cards, a four leaf clover, and a horseshoe was there. On her right arm, there was tattoo of a vine wrapping around her arm. Her chest had a Cleaver and a dagger. Her hair was now a dark brown, with green on her bangs.

"Luuuuuuu-chan?" Levy poked her dice tattoo. Lucy's eyes shot open. Her left eye had a red spade shape on it instead of her normal chocolate eye.

"Yeah Levy? What's up?"

"Y-you... um... nevermind! Let's get back to training!" Levy said, nervous about how Lucy would react.

"Okay?" Lucy jumped up and walked back over to the radio and turned it on. The song "Im Not A Vampire" by Falling In Reverse. Levy quickly followed.

"SOLID SCRIPT: LOSS OF GRAVITY!" Levy screamed, shooting her pen forward, writing out the word 'gravity gone'. Lucy fell in reverse.

"LUCK MAGIC! 50/50!" Lucy yelled, throwing a dice from nowhere. The two dice landed on snake eyes. "VENOMOUS EYES!" Levy staggered around. 'Wh-what is this magic...?' She thought before falling unconscious.

* * *

 **I feel like I made Lucy to goddamn OP.**

 **Fek. AHWELL IT WILL ALL BE BETTER LATER.**

 **muehehehe.**

 **Review if you liked it!**

 **Tell me why you didn't! (If ya did [nicely plez])**

 **THXBBYS  
~Princy**


	6. Pow-wow

"OMG LEVY-CHAN!" Lucy yelled, she was freaking out so much, she didn't realize that vines were starting to grow through the cracks in the ground, where ever she stepped. The vines were wearing around Levy and a sliver green like color bursted from it. Levy's eyes slowly opened.

"Lu-chan?" Levy said, sleepily "What time is it?" Lucy's face went from a surprised look to an evil smirk.

"Lu-chan?" Lucy spoke in a low, scratchy voice "There is no 'Lu-chan' here. It's the year X956. You've been asleep for 178 years we assume."

"What!?" Levy said "Does that mean Gajeel is dead?! I-I never got to confess my feelings for him!" Soon after she said that, a squeal came from outside the room. Lucy pointed to the door and soon, 6 vines shot from out of nowhere and captured whoever was outside. The loud voices came to a halt. Lucy made the gesture of 'come here' and the vines slowly brought who or whatever they caught.

"Mira?" Lucy said confused "But I thought you went out!"

"Hey Lucy. Yeah I recently came back." Mira said innocently.

"How long were you out there?" Lucy asked the white-haired matchmaker.

"When you said 'You've been asleep for 178 years'" Mira mimicked Lucy

"So does that mean you heard..." Levy started, soon coming free of the vines that captured her.

"Yup! Step one of GaLe completed!" Mira squealed happily before trying to leave the room. "Uh Lucy?" She asked.

"Hmm?" Lucy looked up at Mira.

"Could you..release me of my bonds?" Mira said, gesturing to her bonds.

"Oh yeah!" Lucy said, soon realizing that she had Mira in her vines. She put her arm down and the vines fell limp and retracted into wherever they came from. Mira soon bolted out of the room.

"Oh Lu-chan?" A creepy voice came from behind Lucy. She slowly turned around only to see a happy face with a heavy dark aura. "Did you trick me?" Levy asked innocently.

"Possibly" Lucy responded. Levy took a step forward, and Lucy took one backward. She slowly stared to inch for the door.

"OH YOU'RE GONNA GET IT!" Levy shrieked, chasing after her blond best friend. They chased eachother through the guild, ignoring the stares that they were getting from the other guild members. Lucy soon found they guy she was looking for. She bolted behind him and hid and soon Levy hit the male. "G-Gajeel?" Levy stuttered out.

"Hey shrimp. I heard that you liked me." Gajeel said calmly while eating a piece of metal. Levy's face went up in a blush while Lucy crept towards the bar where the Mira the matchmaker, stood fanning her nose, trying to get a nosebleed from her OTP talking.

"Lucy how do you do it?" Mira asked softly.

"Oh just watch me." Lucy smirked. She held out her hand and made two vines slowly creep out of the ground. The vines soon wrapped around the solid script Mage and the iron mage's waist. Both of their faces went up in a solid blush.

"LU-CHAN/BUNNY GIRL!" The two screamed out.

"Yes?"

* * *

"So wait.. You have how many magics now?" Makorov asked.

"Well I'm not sure how many powers I have. I just...do I guess" Lucy responded. After Lucy left Levy and Gajeel in the vines together, everyone stared. Makorov saw the whole thing and asked Lucy to enter his office.

Makorov had a serious expression on his face. He cleared his throat before continuing to speak. "Lucy could you show me your new...abilities?" Lucy nodded and stood up and exited the room.

"Luce/Blondie/Bunny-Girl/FIGHT ME!/ UNTIE ME!" Three boys screamed at her. The Pinkette and the Blone had looks of determination, while one longed haired, charcoal one yelled to be free.

"No, no, and," Lucy held up her left hand and a small vine emerged from it. The vine moved towards his head. "I'll release you when you kiss Levy-chan on the lips!" A squeal came from behind the brunette, and a brease went by and Mira was standing behind Levy, pushing her head towards Gajeels head. Lucy realized that both, her bookworm buddy and the iron head were blushing. She smirked and made her vines push Gajeel's head closer to Levy's head. Both their lips faintly brushed each others. Lucy and Mira both squealed in happiness.

"GALE STEP TWO HAS BEEN COMPLETED!" Lucy and Mira said in sinc. They soon cracked up. "Well I got to go. Bye Mira, bye GaLe!" Lucy waved before walking out of the guild. She walked towards the traning area outside. Makorov followed.

"VINE TORNADO!" Lucy yelled. Vines shot out of the ground, surrounding Lucy, in a tornado like fashion. Makorov stumbled back, falling on his butt.

"CARD MAGIC, QUEEN OF HEARTS, OFF WITH THEIR HEAD!" Lucy once again yelled, her spade eye glowing a bloody red. The vines soon fell limply, as soon as the vines fell, you could see Lucy holding a red card.

"OPEN THE GATE OF THE VIRGIN, VIRGO!" A golden blast came from infront of Lucy, Virgo stood their with a frilly red dress and had a staff with a heart gem ontop and a whip surrounding the gem.

"Yes hime?" The celestial spirit asked.

"Could you take these vines back to the celestial world?" Lucy politely asked.

"Of course hime." Virgo politely responded. She then poofed away in a puff of red smoke and the vines went away too.

"So the celestial beings changed along with your magic?" Makorov asked. Lucy shurgged.

"I hardly know this flippin' magic and I somehow know all the incantations. Gurp." Lucy smiled as she pulled out a random dice from out of nowhere and threw it.

"LUCK MAGIC! LUCKY ROLL!" The dice landed on a 2 and a 3 "LEVEL 5 HELL STORM!" Meteors came crashing down and creating holes in the ground. Makorov's surprised face turned into one of horror. But before he could shriek in terror, Lucy's vines quickly covered the holes. The meteors stopped falling. She then brought out a cleaver and walked up to a dummy. She made the vines move it about 30 yards away. Lucy made a slash in the air and somehow the dummy fell down, splitting in half. Makorov stood their in surprise. "Lucy, do you still have your past magic?"

"Well if I called Virgo then I still probably have Celestial magic. but let me test the Dragon slaying." Lucy responded. "ROAR OF THE INSANITY DRAGON! CLAW OF THE SHADOW DRAGON! NEON GREATNESS OF THE HOLY DRAGON!" Nothing worked. All of a sudden, the dummy blew up. Lucy started to wobble back and forth, before falling backwards. The last thing she heard was a scream and a roar.


	7. The Drastics

**GUYS THIS CHAPTER HAS SOME UH... DEPPRESSING TOPICS? NOT SURE WHAT TO CALL IT.**

* * *

A loud roar tore through the deathly silence, it splitting through the quiet like a knife. A hole burst through the wall and there stood a dragon with pure white scales and yellow scales here and there. Sumshico, Grandanie, Igneel, and Metalica stood there in surprise but Rogue stood there in horror. Sting was nowhere to be seen. Mira staggered up to Rogue.

"Wha- who- why- huh?!" Mira sputtered out "Who is that?!" She shrieked out.

"That's...Sting..."

"Sting?! But I thought...WHAT?!" The dragon seemed to glare at Makorov. If glares could kill...Makorov would be decaying like nobody's business **.** The dragon let out another ear splitting roar. All the dragons and dragon slayers' ears seemed to bleed. The dragon started to glow and shrink down to human size. There stood Sting, in all his raging glory. He marched up to Makorov and yelled.

"YOU IMBICILE! YOU STUPID EXCUSE FOR A MASTER! HOW COULD YOU!? ONE OF YOUR OWN CHILDREN IS LYING THERE, ALMOST LIFELESS ON THE GROUND AND YET YOU JUST FUCKING STOOD THERE!" Sting yelled at him. When he finished, the blond let out a deadly aura and it was all focused on the master. He slapped the old man before removing his mark from off his face. "I quit this stupid excuse of a guild and I'm taking Luce with me."

He turned around and picked Lucy up bridal style, took off her mark of Fairy Tail, and left. The masters head was still tilted to the left, the direction from where Sting had slaped him, and tears were streaming down his face. Levy stood up from where she stood and removed her guild mark. Just like the blond and brunette before, and left. Running after her best friend in the world. Three more people followed. Wendy, Lisanna, and Mira. Leaving Fairy Tail for what would seem like forever **.**

* * *

Lucy, Levy, Sting, Wendy, And Lisanna left the forest in tears. A few months back after they all had left Fairy Tail, they had entered "The Forest Of Lost Memories". The forest showed them their worst memories and made them all feel like they could die.

Lucy went through the memories of her childhood. The whole childhood. The forest showed her when her mother died, when her father abused her, ignored her, forgot all about her. Then the memories stopped. Then all of a sudden she appeared in front of Mirajane. Dead. She killed herself. She couldn't handle the memories at all, along with the murder-like comments that the forest gave her. The memories still played. Lucy saw how Mira reacted. She was strong, but not strong enough. The voices sounded like her sister..and her brother...she felt like couldn't do this anymore. So she gave up. She hung herself. Lucy was deviated . She cried for days. Then all of a sudden she appeared out of the forest, feeling weak..yet strong at the same time.

She had lost her dragon slaying powers. All of them. Along with her card magic. She only had her Celestial keys, vines, and her cleaver. But she felt a new magic bubbling inside her. She couldn't hold back the tears that fell. Lisanna cried, Wendy cried, Levy cried and surprisingly, Sting cried. They all cried. A few hours later, they wiped their tears and entered a town called Lagnen. They found their new home...Raven Tail.

* * *

She entered the guild with a bang. Startling all that was near the door.

"Blondie?" A girl with long red hair asked

"Flare you idiot. That girl has brown hair!" A man said

"DON'T YOU DARE CORRECT YOUR GUILD MASTER!" Flare glared at the man. She looked at the door and gestured for the five to enter her guild.

"F-flare? You're the guild master?" Lucy asked in confusion. The red head nodded. Then she had a perplexed look on her face.

"Blondie didn't you belong to the Faires? And Spikey didn't you belong to the Sabers?" Flare asked with confusion.

"We did! Flare-sama..." Wendy said. Flare laughed.

"No need for honorifics Bluie!" She said cheerfully. She gestured for the five to enter her office and they did so.

"So what are you all doing here?" Flare asked cheerfully.

"Uh we would like to join your guild..." Levy said with uncertenty weaved into her voice.

"Well of course, right after you tell me why a fugitive is with you!"

Flare's hair wrapped around someone. Their girlish screams filled the room.

"FLARE! LET HER GO!"

"Why should I? She's the one that killed my father and mother."

"Lisanna?"

Lucy said shocked, tears threatening to fall, her lip quivered. "Wh-what? Wh-why?" Lucy managed to get out before tears streamed down her face.

"Explain!" Levy said with confidence. Wendy tried to get Lisanna out of Flare's hair but kept failing. Sting was standing in the corner, near Lucy's crying figure. He was furious. Seeing her cry like that. It just tore at him. He just wanted to run over to her, hug her and kiss her senseless and then- _"Sting! Stop thinking like that!"_ He yelled at himself in his head. The pervy thoughts of him and Lucy quickly went away as quick as they came.

"There's nothing to explain! This girl killed my biological parents RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!"

"WHEN!?" Levy yelled, enraged.

"January 12, X782." Flare said confidently. Lisannas eyes widened.

"B-but that's impossible! Unless you were raised in Edolas, then you are lying!" Levy yelled again. Lucy sniffled and stood up straight. Confusion was written all over her face, then a logical explanation popped on her head.

"Levy! You remember Gemini right?" Lucy asked cheerfully. Levy nodded, not getting where her brown headed best friend was going. "Angel had them around that time... I assume... Well a celestial user must have had their key, and transformed into Lisanna, and killed Flare's parents!" She said confidentiality. Lisanna, Levy, and Flare were all shocked. Flare was so shocked that she dropped the hair surrounding the white haired beauty and reverted to their original form, in a braid and then tucked behind Flare, going from under her arms then tying at the end. Flare slumped down in her seat, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Li-lisanna...I am so sorry... I truly thought you killed my family. I apologize deeply." Flare said, tears streaming down her face.

"U-uh Flare-sama?" Wendy said. Flare sighed, not getting rid of the honorific in her name. She sat up and wiped her tears, yet more fell. "Yes Wendy?" She said kindly.

"I was wondering if we would be able to get our guild stamps. Not to rush you or anything!" Wendy said.

"Not a problem!"

A tattooed young girl walked the streets of Lagnen, her chocolate brown hair, mixed with the pixie purple hair dye she added to spunk up her hair. Her many piercings shining under the bright summer sun. She smiled. Her new piercings should freak out her light-haired bluenette friend. Her nose, lip, tounge, and eyebrow piercings were simple. Just her first four zodiac symbols of the first four zodiac keys she received. She skipped down to her guild happily, her keys and both whips hitting her sides softly. Then she stopped for no reason. Her eyes winded. She realized. Her master was picking people for the Grand Magic Games. And she. Wasn't. There. She ran all the way to her guild, freaking out. When she arrived, she was sprawled out on the ground, panting for air. Her best blond friend stood over her.

"Hey Pixy. You okay?" He asked. The purple/brown haired girl rolled her eyes.

"Gosh Sting, my name is Lucy! L-U-C-Y!" She freaked out for the second time today. "Oh yeah! Has Fler said who's joining the GMG yet?" Sting nodded. "Who?!"

"Me, Lisa, Levy, Wendy, aaaaaand you!" Sting said happily. Lucy jumped up and squealed happily.

"Calm down Pixy!" She stuck out her tongue at Sting.

"Killjoy."

"Yes! I am the destroyer of joys! I kill all happiness! I, AM, KILLJOYYYYY!" Sting yelled out making Lucy laugh.

"When you two are done flirting, come here!" A voice behind the two said. Sting turned around, whereas Lucy looked around Sting to see Levy, pissed off. The two shuddered, knowing not to bug the small Levy, because she could kill you with her arsenal full of surprise spells.

"What do you need?" Lucy asked.

"Well because Flare announced the names late, we need to get going now or else Raven Tail won't be in the games. AGAIN!" Levy said. Sting and Lucy gawked, then soon regained their posture.

"Uh, Levy do I have to pack?" Lucy asked timidly. Over the years, Sting often grew protective of her and Lucy only let a few into her bubble that she formed. Whenever Levy went into rage mode, in kicked timid mode for Lucy. Levy's face soon softened into a kind smile.

"Well Lucy you don't have to. I know that you wash your cloak daily and you have Virgo to get you clothes so you will be okay." Lucy nodded and she headed towards the door, with Levy, Sting, Lisanna, and Wendy in tow.

The GMG was lively as usual. But as soon as Raven Tail arrived, the loud chatter soon went silent.

"Isn't that the _Vine Maiden?"_

"There's the _Wind Warrior!_ "

"Look, there's _Animal!"_

 _"The Script,_ In person!"

 _"_ Beth, look! There's _The Holy Knight!"_ The people whispered.

 _"Vine Maiden? Wind Warrior? Animal?! The Script?!Holy Knight?! The fuck is up with these names?"_ They all thought. They soon made it over to their hotel, **The** **Brass** **Bee.** The girls and boys had different rooms, but to this particular team, that didn't matter. Sting would sleep with Lucy no matter what. Never leaving her side. Everyone thought it was cute but to Lucy, it reminded her of Natsu, which reminded her of Fairy Tail, which then reminded her of Makorov and Gray and Mirajane. She always cried at the thought of Mira. She never wanted another Strauss or anyone in her company to die. Unless of old age. Other than that no!

"Pixy? You okay? You're crying!" Sting said concerned.

"I-im fine..." She sniffled. "Sting?" She asked.

"Hm?" Sting hummed.

"You won't leave me...or Raven Tail...would you?" She asked timidly. Sting stoped in his tracks and quickly tackled Lucy in a hug.

"I wouldn't think of it"

"Good!"

* * *

 **GUYS I DIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE HER DIE OMFG ;-;**


	8. No Homo Bros

The hotel shook in its place, Sting was falling over, queasy. Lucy dived and grabbed him before he came into contact with the ground. A large voice resounded through the hotel.

 **"Hello all! And welcome to the Grand Magic Games!"**

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!" Wendy screamed. Lucy dragged Sting to the porch and saw that the hotel was off the ground.

"Wendy remember when we had to go through a sky maze to get to the actual GMG?" Lucy started out. Wendy nodes slightly. "Well I think that we're doing something like that."

"Why 'something'?" Wendy asked.

"I'm just not sure.." Lucy brought her hand up to her mouth and started to tap her Virgo lip piercing, in thought.

 **"Today for our Elimination round, we will do a power contest. We will see which person has the most...preferred magic that the judges like** **."** The man spoke louder again. Lucy volunteered for her team. She looked around to see her opponents. Rogue for Fairy Tail, Rufus from Sabertooth, Lyon from Lamia Scale, Miliana from Mermaid Heel, Bacchus from Quatro Cerbus, and others. She thought that she would be in 5th place or more. Hopefully.

 **"Okay. Raven Tail first!"** Lucy froze. _"_ _Why_ _us_ _first_ _?!"_ She freaked out inside but outside she was as calm as an unslept in bed. She made her way up to the stage, which was damage proof. Lucy took a deep breath before yelling out,

"FLORAL TWISTER!"

and then soon following,

"CELESTIAL SPARKLE!". The two magics together made a tornado of lillies, and gold sparkles covering it, while it was spinning, some of the sparkles fell off and fell on Lucy's head. After a few minutes of the tornado lasting, she looked at the judges and they were shocked. _"_ _How_ _did_ _she_ _guess_ _the_ _topic_ _?"_ They thought.

"So did that fit into your beauty topic?" She asked kindly.

They all nodded. She made her way off stage and into her hotel which then sunk back into its normal position on the ground. Raven Tail slept till tomorrow. Hearing the loud chants then a burst of blinding magic some how calmed Lucy. Sting hugged the purple-heard murmuring something. Lucy leaned in and heard him saying "...Lucy... Love...you..." Softly. Lucy's face went up in a blush.

"I love you too sting..." She finally admitted to the blond. She kissed his cheek before falling asleep peacefully.

* * *

 **"In sixth place, we have Lamia Scale!"** The strange man yelled once again.

"Seriously! Who the fuck is that?!" Wendy yelled.

"Shut up Wendy!" Lucy yelled from the bathroom. She was putting in her spiky piercings on her ears. The zodiac piercings were on their normal places. After a few moments past, the booming voice came back.

 **"In fifth, we have Sabertooth!"** Sting started to crack up

 **"Fourth is Blue Pegasus!"**

 **"Third is Fairy Tail!"**

 **"Second is Mermaid Heel!"**

 **"And finally, in first place, the guild that stole from Fairy Tail...RRRRRRAAAAVEN TAILLLLL!"** The man yelled out. The five stopped what they were doing in shock.

"We got...First!" Wendy yelled

"YEAHHHHHH!" the team screamed out. A mini dance party broke out. The judges looked at The Brass Bee and smiled. They could hear their cheers from the arena.

* * *

 **"Today is just a socializing day so no fighting or else your guild will be eliminated immediately. Thank you."** And with that, the arena fell silent. Lucy inched behind Sting and hid. The rest of the Raven Tail team surrounded Lucy, keeping her safe. A blob of pink hair appeared in front of Sting.

"Oh look what we have here. Raven Tail. I bet you they cheated." A familiar voice sneered. Lucy started to get mad.

"I bet you that the girl who went up just flashed the judges." Another, more high pitched voice spoke.

 _"Nightmare, I call upon thee, assist me and hear my plee."_ Lucy murmured. A dark shadow started to form in front of Sting, separating the two. Soon a looming figure formed, hunching over. A male who looked about 26 with black hair, black eyes, black clothes and pale skin, and the look on his face would scare the boogey man shitless.

"I heard that you were making fun of Lu- my master." He corrected himself. He hated calling Lucy by the name 'Master' it always bothered him. But in this circumstance, he had to. To protect Lucy's identity.

"U-uh..." The man with pink haired stuttered. Lucy smiled and tried to keep herself from laughing. "S-sorry for bothering you!" The person with the high pitched voice said. Soon the sound of running away and yelling was heard. Lucy couldn't keep it in. She started to laugh. Loudly. Fairy Tail froze. Soon the whole Raven Tail team was pink blob turned around and he saw Lucy. But he knew it wasn't Lucy.

"Thanks Nightmare!" She said cheerfully. The spirit looked at the girl.

"No problem Lucy!" He smiled. Natsu froze, along with the Fairy Tail team. "Lucy I have to go. Leo needs me to talk to Aries for him." The girl known as Lucy, nodded.

"Bye!" Nightmare disappeared in a black poof.

 **"Well uh...that was odd...but there was no fighting so, that's good! But uh its time to go back to your hotels. Tomorrow the audience comes in. Have a good sleep** **!"** The odd man spoke.

"Ugh! Just tell us who the fuck you are!" Levy screamed.

"Levy shut the fuck up!" Lisanna screamed at Levy.

"But everyone wants to know!" Levy sassed.

"Not really!"

"Yeah huh!"

"Nuh uhu!"

"Yeah huh!"

"Nuh u-" Lisanna was cut off.

"BOTH OF YOU, SHUT THE FUCK UP NOW OR ELSE I'M BRINGING OUT AQUARIUS AND NIGHTMARE!" Lucy yelled at the arguing two. The two stopped yelling and hid behind Wendy.

"Why are you hiding behind me?!" Wendy asked scared. Lucy laughed and she walked out of the arena, her keys jingling against her thigh.

With Sting following her of course.

* * *

 **"Welcome to the first day of the GRAND MAGIC GAAAAAAAAAMES! I'm your host, MAAAATOOOOOOO!"** The guy yelled.

"So that's his fucking name?!" Lucy yelled. Her team looked at her weird. "What?"

 **"Our first event isssssss RUNNWAAAAAAAY!"** The man yelled.

"Sting you go!" Wendy yelled.

"What?! No!" But it was too late, they all had pushed Sting out onto the field.

 **"From Raven Tail we have STING EUCIFFE! From Fairy Tail, we have ERZA SCARLETTTTTTTT! From Lamia Scale we have CHERRIA BLENDYYYYYY! From Mermaid Heel we have...BETH VANDERWOOOOOOD! From Blue Pegasus we have JENNYYYYYY REALIGHTTTTT!From Sabertooth we have MINERVA ORLANDOOOOO"** Suddenly, a runway popped up and three rooms were on each side of the runway. **"Please enter your changing rooms with your guild mark on it. Especially you Raven Tail."** Sting blushed madly and yelled

"HEY! I'M NOT A PERVERT!" then someone from Raven Tail yelled back,

"YES YOU ARE!"

* * *

 **"And finally we have Raven Tail presenting, *ahem* 'No Homo'."** Raven Tail cracked up. Sting was walking out of his dressing room and strutted down the runway. The song 'I'm a Barbie Girl' playing. Sting was in a short rainbow dress with rainbow heels and his hair was put into pigtails and it was tied up by a rainbow hair band. Lucy was laughing so hard, she was gasping for air. When Sting reached the end of the runway he posed, with a hand on his hip and a hand in the air. He made the words _I'm_ _sexy_ _and_ _I_ _know_ _it_ from above his head using his light magic. The crowd and the judges were laughing insanely. Then after a few seconds of posing, Sting walked back into his dressing room, the crowd laughing, and cheering him on.

* * *

 **I think you guys deserve some happiness after what had happened earlier.**

 **Review if you liked it!**

 **Tell me why you didn't!**

 **~Princy**


	9. Elimination

_**"Okay...that**_ _ **was**_ _ **a**_ _ **peculiar**_ _ **outfit...I**_ _ **think**_ _ **I**_ _ **saw**_ _ **his**_ _ **genitals...*shudders*"**_ Raven Tail laughed louder than ever. _**"Uh**_ _ **anyways, our**_ _ **first**_ _ **battle**_ _ **of**_ _ **the**_ _ **day**_ _ **issssss**_ _ **ERZA**_ _ **SCARLET**_ _ **VERSES**_ _ **WENDY MARVELLLLLLLLL!"**_ Fairy Tail froze.

"We-wendy?!" She stood in the middle of the arena, her short hair billowed in the wind.

"Could we hurry this up a bit? I'm getting bored and Levy promised me pie." The Sky mage said bored. The Scarlet haired mage jumped down to the field, dust jumping up and scattering. When the dust settled, you could see Erza standing there, in her Purgitory armour.

 _ **"In**_ _ **three...**_

 _ **Two...**_  
 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **ONE!"**_ Erza launched herself at Wendy, getting ready to cut her. Wendy flicked her hand at the red-head, and sent her flying to the wall. Quickly, Erza got up and ran to Wendy again, bringing out a large hammer, and brought it down on Wendy. The bluenette pushed it off of herself, and got up. She was a bit dazed so Erza took that chance to bring out her sword and cut her but Wendy dogged so it only cut her cheek. Enraged, Wendy screamed out,

"AIR LOCK!" And then a bubble surrounded Erza's head, slowly taking away the air thus suffocating the girl. After 10 seconds of no air, Wendy released the air bubble, and Erza fell to the ground. She struggled to get up but she did. Wendy rolled her eyes. "Sky dragons... STOMP!" Erza fell to the ground again, feeling a ton of pressure on herself. She didn't get up.

 _ **"RAVEN**_ _ **TAIL**_ _ **WIIINS!"**_ Wendy rushed over to Erza and started to heal her.

"No hard feelings right Erza?" Wendy asked. The redhead gave a slight nod and the bluehead smiled. Gray jumped over the edge, running to Erza.

 _'So...Gray... I never pinned you to like Erza...GraZa...good ship! I must tell Pixy!'_ Wendy thought. She got up and walked to her side yelling, "LEVY! MAKE ME MAH PIE NOW!"

* * *

It was after the first day if the GMG and Lucy and Sting were walking along the road that lead to their hotel, **The** **Brass** **Bee**.

"Hey Lucy?" Sting asked said girl. She was shocked to see that he was calling her by her real name, so she knew it was important.

"Yeah Sting?" Lucy replied.

"Uh..." Sting started off with. A blush grew on his face. "Remeber the first night we spent at the GMG?" Lucy stopped walking. A blush soon grew on her cheeks.

"Yeah..." She said, the blush continuously growing.

"Well...oh god this is awkward... I had a dream..and you were in that dream..and I confessed to you.. I said the words 'Lucy Pix Heartfillia, over my years with you...I have acquired... A sort of feelings for you in a romantic way...what I'm trying to say is... I love you Lucy.' But you just laughed at me. And then you started to disappear." Sting blurted out.  
Lucy smiled and leaned in. And. Kissed. His. Cheek. And little to be known between the two, two more tattoos started to form on Lucy's stomach, one being in the form of a puppet, and another being in the form of a cat. She pulled away from his cheek after a split second and whispered into his ear.

"I love you too...and not in a brother sister kinda way." She smiled. Sting was shocked. He soon saw purple hair bounce up and down, getting farther and farther away, and the tune of _Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star_ , vibrating through his ears. Soon, Sting snaped back to reality, a wide grin spread across his face, and he ran. He ran faster than he ever ran before, because he knew, _His Lucy,_ would be waiting.

~Lucy~

Lucy's laugh rang through out the streets, bouncing off of one wall and another. She skipped along the streets through the town to reach her destination, **The** **Brass** **Bee,** a smile plastered on her face, not once seeming to falter.

 _"Twinkle, Twinkle, Little star,_

 _How I wonder where you are,_

 _Up above the world so high,_

 _Like a diamond in the sky,_

 _Twinkle, Twinkle, Little star,_

 _How I wonder what you are~"_ Lucy sang out. At last she reached **The** **Brass** **Bee,** she ran to the stairs, wanting to get the adrenaline out of her instead of standing in a metal death trap. Also because she was scared of elevators. As soon as she reached the top floor, she screamed. A happy scream, then it turned into a painful one. Her chocolate eyes, were now turning into a bright electric green, the same piercing green colored ears started to grow on her head and the ones on the side disappeared, a bright electric green tail soon started to grow. Lucy felt more agile, and stronger, she felt a boost in her magic, especially in her celestial storage. The world around the purple haired mage started to fade and then, everything went black.

* * *

The next morning, Lucy sat up, feeling hungover even though she never consumed alcohol last night. She looked around and saw her team for the GMG and she happily sighed. Lucy decided to get up and make breakfast for her and her team. When she got out of her bed, she heard a pounding on the door that leads out to the actual hotel. Lucy crept up to the door and opened it, only to see Mato.

"Hi Mato!" Lucy said smiling "What brings you to **Brass** **Bee?** "

"Raven Tail. Due to a new rule that the heads of The Grand Magic Games, you have been eliminated." Mato said bluntly.

"Wh-what? Why?" Lucy asked.

"Its simple! Anyone who is in last place, gets eliminated!" He said, strolling away. "You might wanna leave today." Lucy's tail shook, her ears were bent backwards. She slammed the door shut, and trudged back to the bedroom, and started to pack her bags, along with everyone else's.

"Eliminate us..." She grumbled. "We'll see about that..." Lucy threw her cosmetics bag into her suitcase and then summoned Virgo.

"Yes Neko-Hime?" She said politely.

"Could you please take my bags, along with everyone else's bag?" Lucy responded, unfazed that Virgo called her 'Neko-Hime'. Her trusty spirit nodded and then disappeared, the bags shortly following. Lucy groaned, forgetting to grab both her brushes and clothes. She quickly resumoned Virgo.

"Yes Neko-Hime?" Virgo asked again.

"Could you get me clothes...and a toothbrush and an actual brush?" Lucy said. "Clothes with a hole for my tail" The Purple headed girl clarified. After Virgo brought her the items she needed she quickly put them to use, not noticing her team wake up. She ran over to Sting in his bed and shook him lightly, trying to wake him up.

"Sting...wakey wakey~" Lucy said softly. Sting rolled over to his other side, grumbling. Lucy softly sighed. She tried again.

"Stiiiinggggg~ Wake upppppp~" Lucy groaned. Once again, no response. Lucy gave up on him and went to wake the others. When they were all awake, excluding Sting, Lucy told them what Mato told her. They were all pissed.

"Guys, you might wanna cover your ears." Lucy warned, for she was about to wake up Sting. And most likely everyone else in Crocus. Lucy let it a louder than ever, shriek. Loud enough to make a dragon slayers ears bleed. Sting fell out of bed, holding his ears in pain. He looked up to see _Hi_ s Lucy screaming. He shot up and ran over to Lucy and hugged her protectively. She stopped screaming.

"Lucy, what's going on?" Sting asked after he stopped hugging her.

"Oh nothing really. You just wouldn't get up after I tried to wake you up." Lucy said bluntly.

"Oh."

"Well, Sting get dressed, and pack your bags!" Lucy said, with jazz hands.

"What? Pack my bags? Why?" Sting wondered

"Oh! No need! Virgo already packed your bag and left some extra clothes for you!" Lucy said, mimicking a game show host.

"You didn't answer my second question."

"I was getting to that!" Sting backed off.

"We've... Been...ELIMINATED FROM THE GMG!" Lucy shouted/spoke.

"WHAT!?"

* * *

 **H-hey guys! Uh... SORRYFORNOTUPDATINGFORGIVEMEPLEASE!**

 **Guh. Uhm, fair warning you guys, the end is coming soon... huehuehue.**

 **Review if you liked it!**

 **Tell me why if you didn't!**

 _ **Princy~**_


	10. Murder Bros!

"RAVEN TAIL MEMBERS!" Flare screamed out. Everyone paused what they were doing and looked at her. "BECAUSE WE WERE KICKED OUT OF THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES..WE HAVE BEEN GETTING A LOT OF..EVIL JOB REQUESTS. ONLY ONE PERSON HAS TAKEN THEM. SHE SAYS THAT WE MUST BECOME A DARK GUILD, SO THAT WE CAN GET MORE JOB REQUESTS!"

"But master...wouldn't we be hunted down?" Wendy asked. Flare sighed.

"Wendy you have a point...but...it may be good for us! We could actually be more popular than..." She gritted her teeth. "Fairy Tail" she spoke out through her teeth. Lucy stood up casually and walked up to the job request board. Soon everyone in the guild scrambled to the request board, then running to Lisanna, who would approve the requests. Lucy just stood there calmly, looking for the perfect job. Yet she found none.

 _'If I keep this up...I'll turn into Nab!'_ Lucy thought. She sighed and walked away.

"Bye Lisa! I'm gonna go home and sleep!" Lucy waved at Lisanna, walking out of the guild.

"Bye Lushee!" Lisanna waved back. She laughed because she betted (to herself) that Sting would soon follow. And waddya know?! Sting Educife, is following Lucy Heartfillia. Ever since they confessed to each other, Sting has always been following Lucy around, especially now that she had become a Half-Human Half-Cat sorta thing. Ah well. That's love for ya.

* * *

"Luce! I found the most perfect job ever!" Sting yelled from across the room

"What is it?" Lucy asked. She had been messing around with her puppet magic on Happy, her new exceed.

"We have to take down Team Natsu!" Sting yelled happily. Over the 3 years of being kicked out of the GMG, they've acquired more dark jobs. Lucy smiled darkly, but yet happily.

"Oh really?" Lucy said smugly. She got up and walked over to Sting and looked at the job. The paper said,

 _Take down Team Natsu_

 _They have been a nuisance to our town_

 _Reward: 456,000 j._

I was shocked. "F-four hundred fifty six thousand?!" I screamed out. Sting nodded. "Levy! Lisa! Happy! Wendy!" I called the four that left Fairy Tail. Levy ran over, her long hair swaying behind her. She wanted to grow out her hair so she kept on growing it, all they way down to her knees. Lisanna looked over the bar counter, she decided to take up her deceased sister's style and grow out her hair. Wendy looked up from her scroll, her bang covering her left eye and her hair in a pixie cut. Happy was on her shoulder.

"What is it LuLu?" Lisanna asked.

"Sting found the most perfect job for us!" Lucy exclaimed.

"What's the job?" Wendy asked, standing up.

"We have to...'take out', Team Natsu.

Permanently."

Levy, Lisanna, Wendy, and Happy had a deadly smirk on their face.

"Alright then." Happy said. "Let's take out some Fairies."

* * *

 _Lucy's Point Of View_

This was the worst idea ever. Why did we let Happy plan out our ideas? I was currently, in a bikini swimsuit, dancing around a stage, and Lisanna giving Natsu. A. Goddamned. Lap. Dance. You could see the disgust written on her face. It was Natsu's birthday so apparently they went to the town that requested us to take them out ,they ended up going here for his birthday. I feel so sorry for Erza now. But when I looked around the room, I saw the most horrendous thing ever, _My_ Sting, pleasing Erza. I almost ran over there and stabbed Erza 37 times in the chest, but then I realized I couldn't. Because I was performing. With male stripers around me. DAMN IT. I was just prancing around all sexual like, singing ' ' with Gray. Yes you heard me right. He quit Fairy Tail long ago, and joined Raven Tail. But he has been spying on them. He had me put makeup over his Raven Mark and draw the Fairy Tail mark on his chest.

 _"You make me dance, bring me up, break me down, plays it sweet, make me move like a freak,_

 _Make me dance, bring me up, break me down, plays it sweet, make me move like a freak, -_

 _You make me dance, bring me up, break me down, plays it sweet, makes me move like a freak, ._

 _Make me dance, bring me up, break me down, plays it sweet, make me move like a freak, "_ I sang out. Then Gray started to sing.

 **"O-o-o-oh** **yeah, mhm** **yeah, yeah, mhm** **yeah, yeah, o-oh** **yeah, mhm** **yeah, yeah, mhm** **yeah, yeah, oh** **yeah, mum** **yeah, yeah, mhm** **yeah, yeah, o-oh** **yeah, mhm** **yeah, yeah, mhm** **yeah, yeah, mhm** **yeah, yeah"** He hummed. I danced around him, silently giggling. Music played between his part and my next part.

 _"Hey sexy boy, set me free,_

 _Don't be so shy, play with me,_

 _My dirty boy, can't you see?_

 _That you belong next to me._

 _Hey sexy boy, set me free,_

 _Don't be so shy, play with me,_

 _My dirty boy, can't you see?_

 _You are the one I need!"_ I sang out, pulling out the 'ee's in the word 'need'. It was almost Flare's que. I looked around to see where Wendy was. I found her with Flare. I gently nudged Gray, telling him it's almost time.

 _" You make me dance, bring me up, break me down, plays it sweet, make me move like a freak,_

 _Make me dance, bring me up, break me down, plays it sweet, make me move like a freak, -"_

 _ **"O-o-o-oh yeah, mhm yeah, yeah, mhm yeah, yeah, o-oh yeah, mhm yeah, yeah, mhm yeah, yeah, oh yeah, mhm yeah, yeah, mhm yeah, yeah, o-oh yeah, mhm yeah, yeah, mhm yeah, yeah, mhm yeah, yeah"**_

Another prolonged silence. It was time.

"Okay Pause the music!" I screamed out. Levy quickly went to pause the music.

"I just want to say, Happy Birthday Natsu Dragneel. Too bad it will be your last." I smirked. Natsu and Erza was confused. Sting and Lisanna quickly ran away from the two that they were... 'Pleasuring' and stood by Gray and I. Sting kissed my cheek, and I screamed out the magic words.

"FLARE! NOW!"

"SUFFOCATING HAIR!" She screamed out, and she wrapped her hair around Natsu.

"STRONG HOLD!" I screamed out. I sent my vines out and I used my puppet magic to keep Natsu and Erza from using their magic.

"Gray, Sting. If you would like to have the honors." I said calmly. Gray walked up to Erza.

"Ice Make: Sword." He chanted. Sting shrugged and walked up to Natsu.

"Finally, Natsu. I'll finally be able to kill you. After all you've done to _My Luce._ " He said bitterly. You could hear the groan and the slosh of blood and skin being impaled. Flare covered Wendy's eyes. Gray's eyes had the look of insanity in them. He twisted the sword around inside of Erza. She groaned out in pain.

"Ice Make: Expand." He chanted. The sword expanded inside of Erza, impaling all her vital organs and breaking every bone its its way. Her blood splattered out when the expanded sword shot out of Erza. It came out through both her shoulders and one went through her neck and one through her head. And the most fatal hit, was the one that left through her chest, straight through her heart. Natsu stared at the bloody mess of his team mate.

"WHY GRAY! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" Natsu screamed out. Gray ignored the distressed calls from his rival and pulled out his sword, covered in blood. But when he did pull out his sword, he ended up pulling off Erza's skin, revealing muscle and blood everywhere.

"Hush pinkie." I hissed at Natsu. "We can't have the people know that we killed you, ne?" I murmured a spell to make him shut up. Sting had the perfect spell. It wouldn't hurt me or my vines.

"SECRET ART OF THE HOLY DRAGON: BLACK HOLE!" Sting screamed. Natsu's eyes widened. He opened his mouth to scream out, but no sound came out. He could feel his heart being sucked into an endless hole. Black light shone through his eyes as they were sucked into his skull. A few seconds later, he was limp, blood soon then flowing out of any open hole that it could find. Through his eyes, ears, nose, mouth, and his pores. I looked back at Flare. She still had her hand on Wendy's eyes. I smiled. I made my vines retract.

"C'mon guys. Let's go. I feel all weird now that Natsu's blood is on me. I need to baaaatheeee." I said. Flare picked up Wendy bridal style and jumped down from the second floor. She still had her eyes covered. We had walked out the back door when they heard a soft bark. I perked up at the sound.

"Is that a...Dog?" I asked.

"Yup!" Wendy responded.

"Could we go looking for it?" Levy asked.

"Why not? We have a few days left in this town." Flare said.

"YOSH!" I cheered. Quickly I summoned Virgo to bring me appropriate clothing for the weather and she brought me Denim jeans with swirls in the colors red and pink sewed in, a loose white shirt with neon paint platers on it, and then a red lifeguard jacket.

"Let's go get that dog!" I screamed out.

"YEAH!" The rest screamed.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID CHILDREN!" An old elderly voice screamed out, throwing a shoe at Flare.

"SORRY!"

* * *

 **So. The end of this part of the story draws near. But do not worry small (and tall) ones, the story will go on. In a different sorta way.**

 **If you liked it, review it!**

 **if not, tell me why!**

 **~Princy**


	11. END

"Not over here...not over there..." Lucy murmured. "Heh... Snape, Snape, Severus Snape. Snape, Snape, Severus Snape." Lucy hummed.

"DUMBLEDORE!" Levy screamed out. The two girls looked at each other, then they burst out laughing.

"The foop are you two singing?" Gray asked.

"Potter Puppet Pals," Lucy started out

"The Mysterious Ticking Noise!" Levy finished. Gray was confused as ever.

"HEY GUYS! I THINK I FOUND THE DOG!" Flare screamed. Lucy, Levy, and Gray ran over to Flare.

"Really? Where is it?" Lucy asked excitedly. Flare pointed over behind a rubbish bin and Lucy slowly made her way over there, careful not to scare the dog. She crouched down near the rubbish bin. "Here doggy, doggy, doggy. Come on out, we won't hurt you." Lucy promised. Slow as ever, a small dog, about the size of half Lucy's calf tall, and from Lucy's foot to her knee wide. It's fur was caked with mud and dirt. Lucy could hardly see the small creatures eyes. The creature growled. Lucy the remembered, she was part cat. So dogs would obviously hate her. But then, the dog did the strangest thing. It ran over to Lucy, and snuggled near her feet. Lucy was shocked.

"Come on guys, we gotta get the dog back to the guild." Lucy whispered. The others nodded. Flare sent Levy to get Sting, Wendy, and Lisanna. Lucy carefully picked up the small dog. And summoned Virgo to get a blanket to cover the dog with.

Lucy and the other barged in, dog in Lucy's arms.

Nullpudding fell off his chair, startled by the loud **BANG** that rang out through the guild. Lucy kept running till she got to the infirmary and she quickly laid the dog whom she named _Abner_ on the bed. Abner slightly whimpered, as she quickly cleaned the dog, finally noticing large gashes, cuts, and bruises laid all over the dog. Lucy shook in anger. All of a sudden. Everything went black.

Again.

* * *

Lucy groaned as she rubbed her head and she slammed her hand on the alarm clock, she looked over at the clock and she gasped. She was going to be late for school! Lucy scrambled out of bed and threw on her uniform and shoes and rushed down stairs.

"I'm not late!" She screamed at herself. She quickly made herself a breakfast and shot a quick look at her calendar. Yup. It was only a month away before school ended and even worse, today was a Monday. She grabbed her phone and her backpack and ran out the door. Lucy ran to her bus stop and, right on time, her bus arrived. She hopped on the bus and looked for her blue haired friend. She finally saw her talking to her cousin, Gajeel. Lucy quickly smacked the side of Gajeel's head, their sign of saying, 'move the fuck over. I'm here'. Gajeel groaned and scooched over into his seat, shared with a pink haired weirdo.

"Hey Lu-Chan! How was your weekend!" Levy chirped happily. Lucy opened her mouth to say what happend, but then she quickly closed her mouth.

"I..think I slept all weekend..." Lucy mumbled. Levy was shocked.

"You're becoming like Natsu now!" Levy murmured. "Well then, what did you dream about?" Levy asked once again.

"I dreamt about..." Lucy said. She told her all about her dream. About her being a 'dragon slayer' whatever that means, then her fighting Natsu, which she would never dream of doing, then she left a weird place called a guild that was named after their school, Fairy Tail, next supposedly joining another guild, which Fairy Tail was the rival of, joining a magic version of their Grand Fighting Games, but then being kicked out of it, the rival guild turning evil, then killing Natsu and Erza, once again never dreaming of doing, then finding a dog, finally waking up. Levy was shocked.

"You drempt...of all that...over the weekend?" Lucy nodded.

"But it felt like it was over...15 fucking years!" Lucy swore out. "And the weirdest part was...I was dating Sting Educlife." Lucy whispered the last part out. Every girl in school dreamt of dating Sting, except Lucy and Levy. The twin L's. Natsu, Lucy's best friend, along with Erza, Gray, and Levy all tell her that they 'bet that Sting secretly likes you.' Or crap like that.

"Sega?!" Levy uttered. The word 'Sega' was a code word for Sting. And nobody has cracked the code. *internal evil laugh*.

"Yeah." All of a sudden, the bus jolted to a stop, signaling 'get the fuck off my bus, you are at school. Lazy bums' or at least that's what Lucy thought.

"Bye Lu-Chan!" Levy yelled at her, going to her class.

"Bye Levy-Chan!" Lucy yelled back. Sighing in boredom, she walked off into her first class. Where she shared a seat with...Sting Eucliffe

* * *

Lucy looked around. She couldn't find Sting. Or anyone for that fact! The room was pitch black and you couldn't even see your hand even if it was three centimeters in front of your face. Lucy's heart began to race in fear.

"S-sting?" She stuttered out. Soon cackling laughter broke through the barrier of silence. Lucy stumbled backwards to find the door, but she couldn't find a door. Or anything for a fact! It was just all black! Lucy kept on looking for a door. She started to jog. Soon starting to run. The cackling laughter got louder and louder. Until Lucy felt hot breathing on the back of her neck.

"Nighty night,

Pixey."

 _ **END.**_

* * *

 ** _Sorry about the abrupt ending! But, you know how it is in some fanfics! They just... end!_**

 ** _Review if you liked it!_**

 ** _Tell me why if you didn't!_**

 ** _Tata royals!_**

 ** _~Princy_**


End file.
